


Another Amen

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angrier Captains, Angry Words, Gen, Rodimus Has Been Tired For Four Million Years, Verbal Zsnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: “Bad form for a Captain to be inebriated.”“Bad form for a Captain to be up his own aft port too, but you manage.”





	Another Amen

_And I can’t change into a person I don’t wanna be, so  
Oh, it’s Saturday night, yeah _

Megatron frowned as Rodimus took another long pull at his drink.

“Bad form for a Captain to be inebriated.”

“Bad form for a Captain to be up his own aft port too, but you manage.”

Megatron jerked back, his frown deepening before he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Rodimus gave him a sideways glance before returning to his near-empty drink. Megatron huffed through his vents as Rodimus rapped his knuckles on the bartop to ask for a refill and continued to drink.

Megatron shook his helm, “Rodimus, this is immature behavior, honestly, its time for you to grow u-”

“Don’t have to take this slag from someone who pretends he didn’t fuck up his first leader gig.”

Megatron’s jaw fell open, just slightly, before he clenched his dentae shut and Rodimus turned slowly in his sat to stare up at the ex-Warlord.

The bar went quiet.

“Rodimus Prime, you would do well to take my advice for once in your life.”

“You sure?”

“I have years of experience in leadership, and in FAILING leadership- experience that you would only benefit in learning from.”, scolded Megatron, narrowing his optics at Rodimus’s rolled ones.

“You also have years of experience in bird-handling, if Starscream’s claims about you are true.”, was the flat reply.

Megatron exhaled slowly through his vents, controlling his mounting temper, “We are not going to get into my relationship with Starscream right now-”

“Yeah, that’s fair, ‘m sure you had plenty of getting into Starscream to handle for a lifetime, right?”

Megatron glared in the direction of the ripple of snickering his audials caught. His servos moved to pinch at the top of his nasal ridge, and he sighed heavily before looking back to Rodimus, who continued to stare in some kind of annoyance- or perhaps utter disinterest.

“Rodimus-”

“Typical damn Kaonite you are, y’know that? All kinds of talk about rebellion and leadership but everyone knows you jackafts only care about tourism cash and gladiator profits.”, snapped Rodimus flatly, “Or did you forget the only battles you ever won on your own were the ones you were paid to fight?”

Megatron flared at that, feeling the twitch of his helm panels under his helmet, “Now listen here you petulant little brat, the gladiator’s arena was no pay-to-play GAME-”

“Neither is being the wedlock-bastard kid of Kaon, you son-of-Kaon’s-glitch!”, snarled Rodimus in reply, “But go on, try and tell me how you know so much more than I do, GO ON.”

Swerve yelped out a “NOT IN MY BAR!”, as Rodimus snatched a bottle from behind the bartop, shattering half of it and weilding it in a manner that simply screamed prison-grade shank, “Go on, let’s hear it Megatron! Let’s hear your advice!”

Megatron took a step back, opening his mouth to speak.

“But don’t you repeat a tape-deck’s advice to me, not here and not now or EVER, got it?”, hissed the angry Captain, “Cause I did EVERYTHING you had to- I survived, I fought, I LED A DAMN REBELLION TOO, Megatron.”

He looked the ex-Warlord from helm to pedes and back.

“But I didn’t get a Soundwave to clean up my mistakes afterwards.”

Megatron stood in a kind of stunned silence as Rodimus rose from his seat- reching up to flip the helmcover off of Megatron’s helm.

“Oh good, you come with a flower to lay on your grave, you caterwauling politician dressed in gunpowder glamour.”, he said sarcastically, tossing the broken bottle back over the bartop, “Yo Swerve! Dro the drinks and damages on my tab- I’ll pay it eventually.”

“It’s uh. It’s on the house.”, stammered the bartender, watching Rodimus stalk out of the bar like a doused tomcat on the prowl.

Megatron’s hand reached out, grabbing at air before he caught a stool and sat heavily.

“Nobody tell Optimus that Rodimus just killed Megatron with an audience.”, said Whirl in amusement, “He’d either get jealous or mourn his mental-husband’s death.”

“Do kindly go frag yourself.”, wheezed Megatron weakly, still slightly stunned at Rodimus’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Fics like this are the verbal version of me putting a hand on Megatron's shoulder and telling him, "My dude, I love you and all, but sometimes you make me wonder if the Lord is testing me."


End file.
